


acceptance

by GLO55TOWN



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLO55TOWN/pseuds/GLO55TOWN
Summary: "Wha -""Have you just been AFK? Dude," comes the little gremlin's response. Keith furrows his brows. "How can you be AFK on a VR game?" Pidge groans. "You know what I mean. Anyways, we're here. It's our first mission with this guy, at least show him some respect. I had to deal with his blabbering the whole time," she tells him half irritated, half ruefully. Keith snickers but nods at her glare. He falls into step next to Blue, who shoots him a sort of look. He responds with a glare, causing the Altean to smirk.





	acceptance

Keith wants to punch his teammate in the face. The Altean hasn't shut his mouth since they first met, and he's struggling to not say anything rude in return. He knows Princess must have chosen this idiot for some reason.

 

 _Patience yields focus._ It's Black's - Shiro's - favorite phrase to say to him. He focuses on it, drowning out Blue's voice and latching onto Shiro's. This guy is almost worse than his high school students, so he deals with it. He admits, though, that Blue has got taste. His "avatar" is really quite handsome and he paid for the "Royal" pack. Gives him an edge in battle, too, anyways, so it was well worth the aesthetics. At least, that's what he knows from personal experience; he's bought the Marmora pack for his Galran avatar despite the large dent in his wallet afterwards. It wasn't like he couldn't pay it off.

 

He curses his 22 year old self for not caring about the furry ears that made it all the more uncomfortable to easily slide on his helmet. Whoever thought the VR experience should include the pain was an idiot. Although, he thinks with slight embarrassment, it really is quite cute, the ears. It reminds him of his cat - which is actually named Red -  so he doesn't mind as much.

 

He finally pays attention when Pidge - known as Green to the Voltron public - shoves him.

 

"Wha -"

 

"Have you just been AFK? Dude," comes the little gremlin's response. Keith furrows his brows. "How can you be AFK on a VR game?" Pidge groans. "You know what I mean. Anyways, we're here. It's our first mission with this guy, at least show him some respect. I had to deal with his blabbering the whole time," she tells him half irritated, half ruefully. Keith snickers but nods at her glare. He falls into step next to Blue, who shoots him a sort of _look._ He responds with a glare, causing the Altean to smirk.

 

"We're here to assess you," he says roughly, though not without respect. "So Green and I will only jump in if we think you need help." Blue's mouth opens slightly.

 

"What? You two get to leech off my quest rewards?" "Princess told you that 25% of our rewards go to the guild, right?' Pidge pipes up, and Blue groans (he obviously didn't pay attention), about to say something, but Pidge keeps barreling on. "But in return for that you get a 25% EXP boost, 5% Renown boost, and 10% damage and health boost during quests and PVP." He shuts his mouth, and she smiles smugly. "That's what I thought."

 

Keith sits back on one of the rocks overlooking the quest area, feet dangling. He taps the side of his helmet and it brings up a full list of Blue's abilities, armor, weapons, and the sections of his personal profile visible to the public. He scans over it, knowing full well that Princess had already gone over it to even let him in, but is curious anyways.

 

_username: shotsfired_

He doesn't know if he wants to laugh or not, since Blue's a sniper.

 

_class: altean prince (guns [S], lances [E], swords [D])_

Well, it looks like Blue refused to touch a lance, barely knows how to use a sword, and could probably be the next Widowmaker.

 

_hp: 58_

_atk: 49_

Keith's eyes widen. 49 is pretty damn high. He probably compensates in ridiculously shitty resistance, though.

 

_matk: 24_

_def: 32_

_res: 9_

Oop, there's the shitty resistance. He makes a generally tanky enough sniper, at least, so he won't get picked off too fast by enemies he can barely counter.

 

_skills: close counter, ice beam, sound wave  
_

Keith's eyes widen again. The skill everyone long-range clambers for: Close Counter.  Now wonder he hasn't invested much in his resistance; Yellow - his tank friend - probably covered him on that with Distant Counter, or something similar. He taps his helmet again and it switches to his armor and weapons screen. His armor is all expensive but incredibly strong, and he's got two guns. A bayard (that's an incredibly rare item, how on Earth did he manage to reforge it so many times?) and a magical sniper. By the time he looks up again, Blue is already wading through bodies of droids and other similarly maleficent creatures. This quest's objective is to seize the fort, and it looks like Blue is making good time. Even Pidge, who has the fastest clear time for seize quests, whistles under her breath. "He's pretty good. No wonder Garrison was trying to bribe him."

 

Keith scoffs. "Garrison is a guild of idiots and rich kids, and Iverson can shit himself," he says vehemently. Pidge snorts, nodding in agreement, and they lapse into silence as they watch Blue fire shots into the crowd of monsters. He claims the fort and they immediately warp to the outside of the quest area, rewards evenly separated on the grass.

 

"Nice," Blue manages to say, picking up the emerald and coins, stuffing them into his inventory. Keith catches a glimpse of the number 74 and almost chokes on his spit. "How the hell did you collect 74 emerald?" Blue smiles smugly, tiredly. "I'm patient?" he offers, and Pidge cackles. "What is it Black says? 'patience yields focus,' right, Red?" He fumes silently - he's never been able to hold on to a collection of gems more than 25 because of his armor's upgrading requirements.

 

"Anyways," Pidge clears her throat, "You did pretty damn good out there, so welcome to the team, Blue. You'd best get some sort of disguise and turn your friend notifications off, or a whole lotta people are going to be running after you in the main towns."

 

"I have a second avatar," he offers. "I don't use it very often and it has a different name tag, does that work?" Pidge nods and they warp back to the guild, the tingly feeling making his legs numb when they arrive. Princess, Coran, and Shiro are waiting for them with Yellow. "He did good," Keith announces, and Princess smiles.

 

"I knew he would. Alright, let's get you two down with the rules and other guidelines. Red, Green, you're both free to go." Keith yawns - it's late (well, it's only four, but...) and he has to grade several essays. "I'll be off, then," he waves goodbye and adds, "I'll make dinner, Shi - Black," he corrects himself, and Shiro smiles, slightly amused at the slip-up. "Alright." With that, Keith logs out and the virtual world fizzles away around him. Suddenly he's back in his room, disoriented, and with shaking hands he takes off the helmet and peels off the suit. He needs some water.

 

Lance watches as Red logs out, always enraptured by the logging out animation. "Do you know him?" He asks Black, who nods. "Red's his little brother," Pidge whispers in his ear and he 'ahh's in understanding. Hunk meanders over to his side and they sit down as Princess begins talking. He listens seriously this time; there's no way he's going to get kicked out of the _greatest guild since the beginning of the game._ Princess finishes her speech and then lets them go to do whatever they want, so the six of them sit down to get to know each other better. Well, Lance already knows who Pidge and Hunk are, but Princess, Black, and Coran are the three mysteries here. Since Red logged off.

 

"Is Red always so grumpy?" is the first question out of his mouth and the three plus Pidge exchange amused looks. "Yes," Black responds. "He's grumpier during the fall and winter because of all the stuff he has to stay up late to grade." Hunk blinks. "Red's a teacher?" Lance's face probably shows his disbelief. "He's so...aloof and looks irritated all the time, though!" "That's just how he normally is," Pidge reassures him. "Actually, his students really like him," Black says offhandedly.

"He's a good person and fighter, just needs more sleep and love." Princess adds on. "And you know he has one of the highest times for route quests. He's a natural at the blade." She says thoughtfully. "What about you two, then?" She asks.

"Oh, me? I'm studying to become a marine biologist," he says proudly.

"I'm studying to become a chef," Hunk says. "His food is divine," Lance interrupts, almost drooling. "I'm so lucky to room with him." Hunk laughs, almost bashfully, and shakes his head. "I'm not that good, yet." "You are," Pidge and Lance both say automatically.

"Don't you have a test tomorrow?" Pidge suddenly wonders, and Lance almost curses. "Yeah, I gotta log off so Mama won't get mad at me for staying up to study. Thanks for letting us join your guild." "No problem, Blue, Yellow. See you." The three of them log off and Lance gets rid of the VR equipment, stashing it in a corner of his room. Taking a deep breath, he meets Hunk in the kitchen, and they high five each other. "Alright, dinner's on me," Hunk says, and Lance cheers. "Let's invite Pidge over to eat, since she helped get us in," he offers, and Hunk nudges him in the direction of his phone on the counter.

 

He feels good, and he's sure he can totally take on the test tomorrow.


End file.
